


Of me and You

by BecauseSin



Series: Multicolor [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little drabbles, written for a ff.net forum challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violet

“White Dragon’s Punch!” was the scream that woke up Rogue in the middle of the night, just a moment before pain exploded on his face. He jumped and sat on his bed but he was alone in his bedroom. Alone with the new master of Sabertooth. Of course.

Rogue let go a growl while the last remains of his sleep left him, and put his hand over his left eye before looking at the man lying at his side. Who, of course, kept sleeping very busy with whatever he was dreaming.

Even though it had been months since their relationship evolved from just friends to something else, they’d been sharing a room just for a few week and they were still adjusting. Anyway, he still thought that Sting punching him at midnight was too much. Who knows what the hell he was dreaming.

Once his surprise disappeared he found out his eye was hurting too much to keep sleeping and he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to check if they had something to help him.

Sting woke up hours later, when there was already sunlight and Rogue drank his third coffee. Black. While he saw him entering the kitchen and stretching out, he started to count in his mind. One, two, three, four, five…

“Rogue! What happened to you?! Why is half of your face violet?!” Rogue didn’t surprise. He didn’t find anything useful after all, and if it looked as it felt, the blond probably had reasons to react that way.

“Who did that to you!? I’m gonna beat them! This couldn’t stay this way!” While he listened to Sting’s outrage, who had no idea of what happened, Rogue couldn’t avoid a little smile reaching his lips.

“Really? What else will you do?” The blond kept going with his multiple ideas to punish whoever had dare to hurt his boyfriend while Rogue listened to him at silence. Sting had a vivid imagination after all, and maybe he would think of something interesting that Rogue could use later, when he finally explained what happened.


	2. Black

Sting woke up surrounded by darkness. He searched with his eyes the lacrima that was on day and night in his room and found out it was off. Probably he had forgotten to charge it.

Any other night the moonlight would be fully lighting the window, he had make sure of that when he chose his bedroom, but this time the moon was new and couldn’t offer its pale comfort.

As he tried to calm down the anxiety boiling on his chest, he used his own magic to light up the room. However, his action only seemed to emphasize the black void around him and his own nerves betrayed him and made the light tremble. He couldn’t bear it anymore and left his bedroom, closing the door behind him and trying to not wake up Lector.

Everything would be easier if he could stay in the corridor that was always illuminated, but that would lead to many questions that he couldn’t nor wanted to answer. After all, he was part of the Fiore’s strongest guild, Sabertooth, and they were there to make skies roar, to make earth boil and to make seas silent. Sabertooth didn’t have space for cowards nor weaks.

The only good thing was that he had an option, even when he preferred to use it just as a last resort. There was at least one darkness that he knew and he didn’t fear, and to it he set off his steps when he decided.

He opened the door slowly, trying to not make noise. It was dark inside but this blackness didn’t scare him because it carried a scent that he knew very well. Once he was inside, he slid into the bed trying to not wake up the person sleeping there. He failed at that.

“Sting?” Asked him with a sleepy voice “What are you doing here?”

The blond didn’t answer and instead, he curled up to the back that was facing him. Rogue waited a minute before he turned around and passed an arm over his hunched body.

“It’s okay. You’re safe here”

And yes, at least there and in that moment, he felt safe.


End file.
